Between Heaven and Earth
by deadlykitty
Summary: An angel trapped on earth or free to her own desires? Rei's monolouge about his thoughts about Kira being his own personal angel.


I say right now, THIS TITLE IS NOT MINE. I was at a marching contest yesterday and the host's show was titled along the lines of 'Between Haven and Earth.' The show was amazing! About an Angel who was stuck of the earth but released to return home at the end. So inspiring! I loved it so much... the dancing of Angels and Devils... it inspred me to write again. Hopefully this has ended my writer's block, and will allow me to start up again. Anyways, just wanted to disclaim that right off the bat, and also that Mars doesn't either. I hope you enjoy!

She was quiet. Always quiet. Sometimes I'd wonder is she even had a voice. Every once in awhile she could be seen chatting momentarily with another girl from the art club, but otherwise, she was silent.

Her hair was golden, her eyes * * * * * * . Her pale skin seemed to shine in the sunlight, and it only helped to enhance her beauty. It had to be a sin. She was beautiful beyond belief, and yet she always looked so lonely. I wanted to help her. Just yesterday she had helped me by drawing me a very detailed map to the hospital I had been searching for. On the back was a drawing of a mother holding her child. Again, it had to be a sin.

The whole situation began to really bother me as soon as I'd seen she was in my class. How could I have missed her? How did she manage to escape my line of sight for so long, when she'd always been right there? My only thoughts as to how were because I'd always looked to the less than righteous girls before, those who'd give themselves freely to my lustful desires. Maybe I had opened my eyes for the first time the moment she dropped into my life.

Whatever the reason, the more I'm around her, the more she intoxicates me. Seeing her gentle smile blooming before my eyes makes my heart lighter, eases the pain from years of turmoil.

For weeks, I was given the chance to get to know her. She worried over me, she did more than I had ever thought someone could do for me... even despite how I am.

She knows of my violence. She knows of my family. She knows of my many sexual experiences, even if she doesn't know who they all were. She knows of my desires for her, as well.

The closer we became, the more I fell in love with her. The closer we became, the more I began to see her as a fallen Angel. To me, Kira was perfect. She was the closest to anything Heavenly I had ever imagined, and yet her own life was less than perfect. Each and every scar in her past was another chain on her wings, keeping her imprisoned here on Earth. I've given her a few myself, and I know it. I regret it. But more than that, I'm secretly grateful. Every line keeping her here kept her with me. Sometimes it feels like if I release her she'll fly away from me, and return to Heaven.

Once, I did break up with her. I loved her too much. I wanted to see her fly away. I wanted her to see how much it hurt me that she'd continue to live with that rapist of a father, even though I acted so brash. Despite my decisions, though, I couldn't stick with it. I couldn't let her stay away from me. Her light still penetrated my shield no matter how dark I turned my life. Not only was I keeping her tied to Earth, she kept me down here with her.

And I let her. I was completely in love with her.

She agreed to marry me. She made love with me. She stayed with me. She made life bearable, made me want things I'd never thought of before.

Life was slowly becoming all the more perfect, for both of us. It was seen in our faces just how truly happy we were. And then on the day that she became mine forever, my wife for all eternity, I was stabbed.

Her ties to me were almost completely severed, and for the first time in years, I saw my brother again. He wanted me to join him in Hell. But there she was, once again, holding her hand out to me. My Angel held out her hand to me, and I took it, allowing her to bring me back to Earth.

As she sleeps next to me now, on our used mattress in our small apartment, I can see her wings quite clearly. They aren't those bright, fluffy white ones you'd imagine. Her's are a dull version, with missing feathers, and broken chains. My Angel has been released, but she can never return to heaven, but I don't think that it even matters. My Angel has chosen to stay with me, in our small haven between Heaven and Earth. Chosen to stay with me, together, for forever.

**Write another scene, where he first sees her wings in book 9 when she is approaching him at his job after she thinks she has killed her step dad, how he sees her dull wings and the chains upon them. Basically rewrite to add in more scenes, make it longer. Reread the series and add in stuff when something is added, like a chronological story of their lives together up until the last book, to give it length and more understanding to her being the Angel stuck on Earth.**


End file.
